A change in Bonnie
by DeadLaz
Summary: Ron and Bonnie's summer takes a turn when he stays instead of going with Kim. Set in beginning of a Showdown at Crooked D. Sorry about the wait new chapters will come out soon and edits to the current ones.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry about the wait my computer tried to melt down and I had to rebuild it. There is no real changes to the story just moved some things around so that the first chapter isn't so short. Also fixed a few errors that I thought I had caught and fixed earlier. For some reason I can see the problems on my computer but not on my phone or tablet. Not saying they are all fixed but it's better then before._

Chapter one

Summer vacation in Middleton started like every other but things would take a turn that would change the future of a town. It all started with a simple change in script staying instead of going. Such a small choice that would forever affect three lives changing their destiny.

Stepping out on the deck Kim squinted letting her eyes letting them adjust to the bright light. She could only shake her head as she spotted Ron and Rufus sitting on her deck. "So, Ron. You're just going to chill all summer?"

Ron sipped his drink looking up at his lifelong friend, "Chilling, as you put it, is for amateurs. I'm marinating." Ron replied sagely.

Raising an eyebrow, "Marinating"?

"Marinating, relaxation for the professional."

James walked up his hands filled with luggage. "Ready to roll, Kimmy?"

Ron jerk up almost spilling his drink as he frowned up at Kim, "Roll? No one said anything about rolling."

"Road trip to visit my Uncle Slim." Kim replied.

Leaning back in his chair, "Okay. I'll be here when you get back."

"In Montana." Kim smiled knowing that would get his attention.

"Montana? O okay. I'll be here when you get back."

James looked at Kim. "Long time since we visited the old Lazy C Ranch."

"My mom has to work; do you want to come with?" Kim asked hoping she wouldn't be stuck with just the tweebs and dad for the summer.

Ron frowned to himself a summer without KP would bite. The ranch does have lazy in the name, but he couldn't shake the feeling that going would be far from relaxing. "Hmm, I'm simpatico with lazy KP but the Ron Man has a full schedule."

Kim rolled her eyes, "let me guess marinating?"

"Exactly KP, you should try it some time, you're to tense.

"Ya dad I'm ready, see you later Ron." Kim sighed as she followed her dad out the door.

"Later KP."

As the noise of the car pulling out faded Ron couldn't help feeling guilty for not going with. The hours seemed to drag by the possible house had never seemed so empty finely sighing Ron turned, "Rufus does it seem a little quiet around here."

"Uh huh! Quiet." Rufus nodded glancing around.

The lack of explosions and rockets through the air started to make his twitch. Pulling down his glasses Ron looked around. "Come on Ron the twins are gone that's why is so quiet. Nothing bad is going to happen." Ron sat back trying to relax.

Then the twitches started again even the sound of the wind through the trees rubbed at his nerves. Soon Ron's eyes were wide nervously looking around. A nearby bird chirped and Ron screamed. Cowering under his chair he looked around making eye contact with Rufus Ron coughed looking sheepish. "How about we go grab some lunch."

Rufus darted across the chair and up to Ron's shoulder, "hey buddy how about we keep what just happened just between the two of us and you can have all cheese you want."

Rufus thought for a moment before a smile broke out nodding his head, "Cheese!" Quickly diving into Ron's pocket.

Ann could have sworn there was a girl scream checking outside she waited. When nothing else was heard she went back to coffee pot. Boys just have me paranoid she thought. Ann filled her cup with the last of the coffee sighing she rolled her shoulders trying to relax the tightening muscles.

"Hey Mrs. P…."

Ann screeched spinning around coffee splashed around the room. Wide eyed she grabbed her chest "Ronald don't do that" she gasped, feeling her heart pound.

Ron ran his hand over back of his neck, "Hehe sorry Mrs. P. didn't mean to scare you. The missing twins getting to you too?"

Ann chuckled, "usually it takes me few days to settle down after they leave."

Ann grabbed a towel and starts cleaning up the mess Ron walked over to help. Ann frowned over at Ron. "Ronald did you hear a screaming girl earlier?"

A light laugh came from his pocket, "What!? Um n no I didn't hear a girl scream."

Hmm must have been my imagination Ann thought, wiping up the last of the coffee. "Well I'm off to work Ronald, you can stay if you like."

"That's ok Mrs. P. I'm heading out too."

Bonnie walked fighting back tears, she had bolted from the house without even taking her car. She could still hear Connie and Lonnie snide comments ringing in her ears. She did everything to be like her sisters just trying to get their approval. Yet they seemed to get a sick pleasure from beating her down.

With dread she could hear the sound of a car behind her, one she was all too familiar with. Quickly she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be damned if I'll let them see me cry." Slowly the mask of the queen bee slid into place.

"O look if it isn't our little Bonnie," Lonnie sneered.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snapped back.

"We weren't through with you yet."

"But I'm done with you."

"Poor little BonBon, doesn't have beauty or the brains, at least you have personally. Oh that's right your missing that too." Connie cruelly laughed.

"Like you could ever be in our class just look at you, you're such a loser."

Bonnie could hear laughter from behind her. Wiping her head, she saw Ron bent over laughing. Why that little loser Bonnie though feeling herself ready to blow up.

Ron wiped the corner of his eyes still smiling. He could see Bonnie was ready to lose it and knew he had to talk fast before she blew it. "Sorry I though you two were joking. The two of you trying to compare to Bonnie? I mean come on." Ron smile widened.

"Whatever los…." Connie started.

"I'll bet your mother feels like Gepetto between the two of you, you almost make a real person."

Bonnie could only stare open mouthed. She had never heard Ron lash out at anyone he had always took whatever was thrown at him. There was none of the goofy loser about him now he seemed confident and sure of himself. "I think the two of you should leave before someone drops a house on you."

In a screech of tires, the little car bolted away. Shocked Bonnie stood in swirl of burned rubber as Ron gave her a little nod and turned to leave. What the hell was that? Snapping out of her shock Bonnie dashed after Ron grabbing his arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry I just didn't like the way they were talking to you." Ron kept walking, "I hate seeing others get picked on."

Bonnie was deep in thought as she walked next to Ron. She could feel him keep glancing at her, with small smile she caught him trip out of the corner of her eye. Ah there's the goofy buffoon. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Bonnie look over "Let everything roll off you. I'm constantly mean to you and it never seems to bother you. Then when you see me getting same treatment you stand up for me."

"Just living by my moto, never be normal. Besides I always knew how bad your sisters were and you needed to vent so I let you."

Bonnie was quite as she looked at him, that was too insightful for the Ron she knew. Maybe she wasn't the only one who wore a mask, Bonnie shook herself. "Thank you Ron," she said softly before walking away.

Two weeks later, there was a knock on the Stoppable's door.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt as, she waited. "Hello Mrs. Stoppable is Ron home," Flashing her best smile.

"Oh my yes, yes he is please come in." Moving to the side letting the slender girl pass.

"Thank you ma'am," Bonnie replied sweetly.

Pretty and well-mannered she thought, "so how do you know Ronald?"

"Forgive me," Bonnie reached out her hand. "Bonnie Rockwaller I'm a…friend if Ron's from school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Taking the young girls' hand, she frowned up the steps "It seems Ronald forgot to mention you."

"It's a fairly new friendship." Bonnie gave a light chuckle. "One I hope to start soon actually," she looked down blushing a little.

Mrs. Stoppable's eyes widened as she smiled "I see; he's in his room just up the stairs there."

Climbing the stairs, she grinned. The blush was a nice touch she thought.

"Who was at the door?"

"A girl, a very pretty girl," she whispered, "for Ronald and it not Kim."

Parents check, that only leaves a few more hurdles. Bonnie grimaced, then there's Kim. She ground her teeth just thinking of little miss perfect.

Stepping into Ron's room, she was surprised to find it clean and organized. Ron was playing some kind of zombie game, with Rufus cheering him on.

Leaning against the doorway, she watched them. Studying Rufus, she tried to get a feel for him. He was an important part of Ron's life. She would need him on her side or at the very least not against her. Seeing how he was with Ron maybe he wasn't so bad, still kind of gross but not bad.

Rufus was the first to notice her. Quickly grabbing Ron's arm, he started pointing and gesturing in Bonnie's direction.

Ron's attention was still glued to the game, "No! I almost died, what is it?"

"Hello Ronnie, I think he's trying to tell you about me."

Spinning around he could only stare. "Bonnie! What are you doing here?"

Bonnie's eyes watered as her lip started to tremble. "You don't want me here?"

"No. I mean yes, ah no that's not right either. Ron started to sweat as panic set in. Not thatIdon'twantyouhereIdoIdon't..."

The tears disappeared as she laughed letting him off the hook. "It OK Ron, I just felt like messing with you. I know what you mean…I think. It was a little confusing there at the end."

Ron cleared his throat trying to salvage what was left of his dignity. "So what can I do for you Bonnie."

Gliding over to the bed she sat folding her legs under her, she took her time before replying. "I need your help. I want to change, be a better person. You helped me when I needed it, and you didn't get anything out of it. You just did it because that's the kind of guy you are. I'm not sure I would have done the same. No, I know I wouldn't have."

"Bonnie…"

She cut him off, "please let me finish." He nodded sitting back letting her talk.

"I've tried to be like my sisters. I thought if I was more like them; they would accept me and stop treating me the way they do. I'm tired of trying to be them. I want to be me."

"I've tried on my own, and it hasn't worked so well, that's why I need you. Just a little while ago I was manipulating your mother, nothing bad just enough to make sure she liked me. As I walked in here I was thinking of ways to manipulate you and Rufus. I've worn this mask so long I'm not sure where Bonnie starts and the Queen stops."

Ron thought about what she had said, "I could always use more friends. What does Brick think of us hanging out? I don't think I want him getting the wrong idea."

"Thanks Ron, you don't have to worry about Brick, we broke up after school. That's one of the reasons my sisters were dissing on me so hard. Of course, I'm not the only one that will have to change; you will to."

"What!" Ron glared at her. He could feel himself starting to get pissed.

"Look Kim might like the foolish sidekick, but I don't. I'm not the only one here wearing a mask you are too. If I'm taking off mine, then so are you." She snapped back.

"What do you mean?" Backing down a little to let her explain.

"Kim treats you like crap, and you just suck it up." She raised a hand stopping his outburst, "I'm not saying to cut her loose just stop living in her shadow. You do just as much work as her, yet you get none of the credit. Does anyone even know your name on these missions?" Ron kept quiet, "I thought not."

"I've seen tapes of all your fights. You stumble around, fall and trip in a room full of goons. All of them trying to stop you, and yet you never seem to get hurt. At the end of the day, you still blow up the lair or doomsday weapon. You always seem to slip or fall at just the right times. Then there is the blue glow you get in the corner of your eyes when things really hit the fan."

"Blue glow! What blue glow?" Ron started rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm the distraction; I just get lucky and Kim has to save me all the time."

Bonnie could only roll her eyes. "No one gets that lucky, that many times." She noted how he tried blowing off the glow, interesting. "Besides that Monkey Fist is no slouch, yet you have single handedly taken him down how many times?" He couldn't believe how much she seemed to know. "Where did you get all this?"

"Oh I broke into Kim's locker at school and had a nice long chat with, Wade is it?"

"You broke into the school?!" Ron stared open mouthed.

"I wanted to know more without you dodging questions, and I didn't break in the school just her locker. I convinced Mr. Barkin let me into the school."

"How." He slowly shook his head.

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be. I'll have to show you some time." Her grin turned a little predatory. "So what do you say Ron, up for a little change."

"I don't do well with change. Remember what happened with the haircut and then the money."

"Sorry about that, I know I took advantage of you," she looked down feeling bad for how she had used him.

"It's not important.' He waved it away. 'Everyone did."

"That won't happen again. As for the rest of it that's why you have me now, I'll make sure you head doesn't get too big. I'm sure I can find a way to keep you in check."

Her smile made him just a little nervous, but he stuck out his hand. "You've got a deal."

Just then the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator went off. Ron spun around picking it up. "What's up Wade."

Wade's head popped up in the little screen. "Hey Ron, Kim ran into a bit of trouble with Drakken at the ranch."

"Is she OK, when does my ride show." Ron started to grab his gear. Bonnie stood unsure what to do.

"Na, she says she can handle it. Just keep the Kimmunicator close by just in case."

His brow furrowed "Are you sure?"

"You know how she is, says it's no big."

Bonnie stepped into the frame, "Hello wade. I hope we can keep our conversation earlier to ourselves. There is no need for Kim to find out is there?"

"Oh… hey Bonnie, no we are good. Hey look at that got to go Ron, I'll keep you updated."

Ron raised an eyebrow "What was that about?"

Bonnie flushed a little, "I might have pushed him a little hard last time we talked."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, far too soon it was time to leave. She was surprised. It had been one of the best days she ever had.

"I had a good time Ron, but it's about time for me to leave."

"Wow, I guess it is getting late. I had a great time too."

"There is just one thing I need to do first" she said, moving over to the closet.

She started going through his cloths. Not surprisingly it was mostly filled with red jerseys and cargo pants, however there was also some very nice cloth in there too. Seems someone else has tried changing his wardrobe, but she would succeed where they failed.

Pulling out a few items she laid them out on the bed. "Tomorrow you are going to wear these." Giving him a hard look.

He sighed but nodded, "A deal is a deal."

Walking her to the door he tried to ignore the stares and whispers coming from his parents. He caught glimpses of Bonnie quietly laughing beside him.

Turning at the door Bonnie looked at Ron, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

"A date?" She grinned raising an eye.

His eyes widened, "not a date, just to friends. Yep just friends hanging out."

Still smiling "Hmm, I'm not sure I'll let you change it now. Ha, goodbye Ron."

Ron closed the door and turned to see his parents stampeding toward him. Ron cringed as they started talking over on another.

"What a nice girl."

"Way to go son."

"Do you like her?"

"How did you meet?"

"Is she coming back?"

"Are the two of you dating?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Per a few requests I have added some of Ron and Bonnie's friend dates. Sorry for taking this chapter down but wanted it finished before I reposted it. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapters out soon now that I rebuilt my computer. Thanks for your reviews._

 _ **The New Chapter Two**_

Bonnie spun in her chair with a laugh, "And that's how you do it"

He could only stare, "How did you do that? I'm a higher level than you and I still can't beat that dungeon boss."

"Skill baby, pure skill. Rufus as a coach doesn't hurt any either. Give me a hug little man." Rufus gave her a big grin before running up and hugging her neck. It had taken awhile but the little guy really wasn't so bad. She had a hard time remembering why she hadn't liked him before.

"You keep this up and you'll be a top ranked player in Everlot." Ron looked over with pride. _Who would have thought? Bonnie was in his room playing a video game and she was good at it. He'd have her turned into a gamer girl in no time at this rate._

"I was thinking we do something a little different tonight."

He turned to her, giving her his full attention, "Sure what do you have in mind."

She loved how he did that, giving his attention whenever they spoke. You just knew he was actually listening not just going through the motions.

"How about we go to a movie? You know do something outside the house."

His eyes started to light up, "That sounds good, there is a great…"

"No," she replied firmly. "My idea, my movie."

He sat back crossing his arms, "You don't even know what it is that I was going to suggest."

"Let me take a quick guess it has blood, guts, and action."

"Maybe."

"Um Hum, like I said the answer is no. There is a nice romantic movie on right now that I've been dying to see."

Ron rolled his head back groaning. "Really a romantic?"

She could only roll her eyes, "Oh come on its not that bad, look we can go to your movie next time. This week is my turn to pick, I'll even pay."

"No, that's ok. I'll pay for it; you've paid for lunch the last few times we were out."

"How are you going to pay."

He flashed her a smile. "Well I still have some money. You remember the Naco check that I had last time? Well that wasn't the only one, the rest aren't as big but still worth quite a bit."

She sat up straighter shocked, "Wait there's more!"

"Well sort of, dad takes them now and only lets me have a small allowance after what happened last time. Says the risk factor is too high and something about how there is a ninety-eight percent chance that I'll blow all my money again. He also said the two percent that I wouldn't is a family discount." He tried to look hurt but gave up grinning. He knew his dad was right. The money would be gone as soon as he got it.

"Ha-ha ok, you have to admit it's probably true though." _Wow! So Ron still has money, lots of money. No! Stop thinking like that, but it could be an angle to look at later._ She sighed to herself, trying to be a better person was proving harder then she thought. The old Bonnie just keeps popping up.

She jumped up grabbing her things, "Well alright then, I have to go get ready. I'll even let you pick out your own cloths for tonight."

"Ah geez thanks."

"Don't disappoint me, nice clothes or I'll make you change."

"Yes ma'am."

"Meet you back here say at seven," with a look at her watch. "Oh and Rufus don't let him get distracted," she said over her shoulder.

Ron glanced at the clock, "We have about three hours, one more game?" Rufus sighed shaking his head.

With a glance at the clock Bonnie gave herself one last look, she could feel butterfly's in her stomach. _What the heck is going on with me, it's just two friends going out. It's not like this is a real date, is it? Do I want this to be a real date? I've only been hanging out with him for a week._

She bit her lip trying to sort out her feelings. _No one has ever looked at me the way he does. When he looks at me I know he's actually listening to what I have to say, not just staring at my body. The way he makes me feel and that's just as friends. What would it be like to actually date him?_

She gave herself a shake, "Bonnie you have to fix yourself before you add someone else to the mix. One thing she had learned from Ron, was to just take things as they came. It all seemed to work out better that way. With small chuckle she smiled, "Never be normal."

She pulled up to the house and was surprised to find Ron waiting on the corner. Ron stood there dressed in dark slacks, tight white t-shirt and holding leather jacket. She looked at him over her glasses. "Wow, I told you to dress nice but I think you out did yourself this time." She took a moment to look him over, the baggy clothes didn't do him justice. The missions had turned a skinny frame into a tightly toned body. No one would every call him muscular but what he had was strong and well defined.

He raised an eye at her once over, "Are you done? I feel like a piece of meat now."

"You should be proud, a hot girls staring at you." She replied with a grin.

Ron slipped in the passenger seat, "So now that your done checking me out can we go?"

"You're sure you're ok with this movie?"

"It's no big, I actually don't mind a little romance every now and then. I was just messing with you before."

"Really?"

"Hey I'm deeper than you think."

"Oh, I'm coming to see that."

Ron put a serious face on, "Are you sure you want to be seen with me? We haven't done anything outside the house before. A few lunches but they were dive though, nothing where others could see us. It's not too late to change your mind."

She could feel her heart swell, he was worried about her. In that moment she knew, to back out now would be a disservice to him. "I'm sure Ron, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

Bonnie slid her car into a parking spot surprised when before the engine stopped Ron jumped out.

"Well, no need to wait on me." She growled at the empty car when her door was pulled open. Ron stood outside her door holding out his hand.

"What?"

Ron smiled down at her, "Didn't you know? A gentleman opens doors and helps lady's out of cars."

Bonnie grinned up at him, "Thank you, kind Sir."

As she was helped out of the car she couldn't think of a single time someone had done that for her. _Now this I could get used to_ , she thought once more feeling flutters in her stomach.

Tucking her arm into his they walked to the ticket booth.

Zita looked up seeing a couple approaching she smiled preparing to greet them. It only took a second before her smile to drop in shock. There was no way that could be Bonnie and Ron. She closed her eyes took a deep breath before opening them, thinking maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Hi Zita."

Zita slowly opened her eyes, no trick. There they stood in front of her. "Hi Ron. Um, hey Bonnie what... how are you?"

"Been good, how about you?"

"Good ah good. So are you two here together?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Yes, is that a problem?" Bonnie locked eyes with the young girl letting the full force of the queen flash though her eyes.

The blood drained from her face. She tried pulling her eyes away but found herself lock in Bonnie's stare." No! Sorry about that, what can I do for you?"

Bonnie gave the girl a hard smile before breaking their stare. Zita shuttered trying to compose herself.

Ron frowned looking between the two. He could feel that something had just happened but he wasn't sure just what it had been. "We'll need two tickets."

"For the action flick?" She started to reach over keeping one eye on Bonnie.

"Ah no, the romance actually," he smiles over to Bonnie.

Her hand stopped hesitating, she felt danger radiating from Bonnie again. Quickly she snatched the tickets. "Here you go Ron, the movie will be starting in just a few minutes you might want to hurry."

He smiled at her taking the tickets. "Thanks Zita, ready Bonnie?"

"Lead the way I'm right behind you."

 _No one is going to believe me when I tell them about this,_ Zita thought. As though she had heard Bonnie stopped just before slipping through the door and locking eyes again. Zita felt that flash of danger again. _Or maybe I'll just keep this to myself._ Bonnie gave her a tight smile before going in.

"Well that was strange I wonder if she's feeling a right?" Ron muttered.

"What's that?"

"Zita. She seemed a little out of it."

"Really? I hadn't noticed anything."

"Ya almost like Ned when we went for lunch, remember how he was all pale and shaky."

"Huh, maybe the flu is going around or something."

With shrug he put it out of his mind, "Would you like something before we go in?"

"I would but that lines to long and the movie's start here soon."

Ron grinned, "Don't worry about it."

He quickly stepped to the side of the counter and caught one of their eyes. He held out to fingers then one with a nod the guy quickly filled two drinks and a popcorn. Handing them over before helping the next in line.

"What was that don't you have to pay?"

"I will after the movie." Seeing her look Ron smiled over. "I come here a lot so I have some hook ups."

Bonnie leaned against Ron wiping her eyes as the credits rolled passed. "Now that's the kind of love I hope to have someday."

"I'm sure you will, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Ron," she sniffled.

Ron helped her to her feet. They stood in the door way looking out at the rain. "I'm glad I put the top up, wish I had thought to grab a jacket before I left the house."

Ron slipped out of his handing it to her. "Here take mine."

"Ron I couldn't," she replied pushing it back to him.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't going to be the first or last time I've been rained on. Trust me it's no problem."

"Well in that case I'm not going to turn you down." Bonnie slipped the jacket on taking a deep breath as Ron's scent filled her. "Race you to the car?"

Ron laughed, "That's not really fair you have the keys. Even if I won I'd be left standing there getting soaked."

"Looks like you'll just have to make sure I get there quickly then."

"Well now that I can do." With that Ron bent down scooping Bonnie up and dashed out. Bonnie gave out a shriek, tucking herself into Ron's shoulder before breaking out in a laugh. Ron grinned at her as he set her down.

Ron helped her into the car before dashing for his own door. Bonnie shook her head smiling as watching Ron rush around the car. It had been an interesting date, more fun then she had expected it to be. Ron slipped in sliding his hand through his rain soaked hair before grinning at her. "See that didn't take long you hardly got wet."

Bonnie folded her arms glaring over. "Maybe next time you could warn a girl before you do that again."

Ron smile widened with a wink, "You mean me sweeping you off your feet." Bonnie blushed deeply looking down.

He looked thoughtfully at her, it had been a joke but the blush said otherwise. He shook it off, the grin returned as her head came up with the blush gone. "So there's going to be a second time?"

Bonnie smiled back putting the car in gear, "Oh defiantly."

The ride back was quite each of them lost in their own thoughts. Bonnie slowed pulling up to Ron's house.

Ron smiled over to Bonnie, "I had a great time."

Bonnie turn looking thoughtful Ron's smile faltered for a second before Bonnie's soft smile answered him. "I had a really good time too Ron."

"Here this belongs to you." Bonnie unzipped Ron's jacket and started to pull it off when Ron stopped her.

Keeping his eyes on hers he slowly pulled it back over her shoulders. "Keep it we don't need you getting sick."

Bonnie could feel her heart pounding at the look in his eyes, his nearness. Without thinking she leaned forward kissing the corner of his mouth. She meant it as a friendly kiss but the touch of her lips seemed to be electrifying. Bonnie snapped out of it pulling back she could see he felt it to, Ron looked dazed his goofy grin coming out. She felt unsure of herself confused with what just happened.

Before the silence between them became uncomfortable Ron popped his door open. His smile had more confidence behind it as he looked at her. "Next time we go out, I'll drive."

That seemed to bring Bonnie from her thoughts as she arched a brow. "If you think I'm riding on the back of your scooter, think again. I wouldn't be caught dead on that thing and no one drives my car but me," she replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Don't worry. No scooter I promise," Ron laughed.

"And my car?" her tone still firm.

Ron rolled his eyes, "No driving your car I got it."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"There's something I need to do in the morning. How about I call you when I'm done."

"Ok, good night Ron."

"I'll call as soon as I can, night Bonnie." Ron watched her pull out of his drive way. It was still a shock to him that she hung out with him at all.

Ron pulls out his new cell phone. Bonnie had insisted he get one so they could talk. He tried to tell her with the Kimmunicator he didn't need one. She simply rolled her eyes "it's a "Kim"…municator, I don't need her snooping on us." He smiled as he remembered that conversation.

After a short blast of death metal he heard Tony pick up.

"Ron! My man how's it hanging?"

"Hey Tony, I need a favor."

"After you recovered my parts from Motor Eddie, just name it."

"I need a new ride, seems like the scooter has to go. Think you can help me?"

"Heck yeah I can hook you up. About time you lost that slow ride."

"Sweet, I'll stop by tomorrow. Oh and please don't mention this to Kim."

"Ah... who?"

"You know, Kim possible."

"Ya not ringing any bells dude."

"Um, the red head I was with."

"Oh right, you had a sidekick. Don't worry I won't tell any red heads. See you tomorrow."

"See you and thanks again."

R on could only stare at his phone in shock as he hung up. _Kim a sidekick?_ _Who forgets about Kim?_

Ron gave a groan as his alarm went off. He lay there for a moment trying to figure out why he had an alarm during vacation. Slowly the fog of sleep left and he remembered his talk with Tony. With a groan he crawled out of bed and got ready. Rufus cracked an eye watching Ron get dressed.

Finally dressed he stretched out with a yawn. Looking over he saw Rufus watching him out of one eye. "I need to go see Tony about a new vehicle. Did you want to come with?"

Rufus's eye snapped closed and loud snores rippled through the little body. "Come on it shouldn't take too…" Ron was interrupted as the snoring became louder vibrating throughout the room.

"We'll go for Buenos Nachos after we are done." Ron grinned at his little friend.

With a squeal his eyes snapped open and he leaped up to Ron, "Cheese!"

"It's a good thing none of the villains have tried to bribe you with Nachos." Rufus just gave a snort slipping into Ron's pocket.

Ron pled his scooter up to the large gates. Several cameras swiveled watching him. "Place your hand on the scanner by the gate Ron."

Only a few seconds later the gates swung open. "Come on up to the shop, I'll meet you there."

Ron jumped back on his scooter puttering his way up the drive. He was still in awe of Tony's place every time he'd seen it. The building before him was huge and he knew there was several types of road courses out back.

Ron saw Tony standing outside one of the large doors.

"Dude it's good to see you." Ron's hand almost disappeared in Tony's as he shook his hand.

"Place looks good."

"Sorry about the scanners, had to make sure it was you and not a clone or something. After Eddie broke in I upped my security. I'm now as secure as Fort Knox." He look at Ron with pride.

"Umm, you know Draken's broke in there a few times." Ron watched his face fall. "I'm sure your good Tony."

"Guess I'll add a few more things. Anyway let's get you some new wheels. Come on Ron you never really got to see the inside much last time."

Ron followed him through the door then stopped cold. The showroom was packed with vehicles of every type car's, truck's, hovercraft's, even a few tanks.

Tony grinned over a Ron, "Ya I have just about everything in here, all built by yours truly. So what are you looking for?"

"Well I'm not really comfortable driving a car. I've been on two wheels so long four feels odd."

"Ah a bike man. I have what you need right over here."

"It has to have room for two."

"Hmm I have a few road bikes but you seem more of a sports man. Here I know the perfect one for you."

Ron followed him over to a beautiful bike. Chrome wheels and a paint job so black it seemed to absorb the light.

"Its based on a Ducati frame. The engine is a design of my own powered by a fusion reactor. If you want to talk about speed then this will blow you away. Nothing could keep up you will be the fastest thing on the road."

"It sounds great but a little out of my price range." Ron reluctantly pulled his eyes away.

"Whooh man. None of these are for sale I'm giving it to you as a gift."

"I couldn't accept this it's to much. We don't help people for personal gain, I just wanted some help picking something out. You know more then I do."

"Look this is what I do build things. I never drive them it's for other people to use them. If you don't like the gift then think of it as an extended test drive. I want to know how this baby handles the real world."

"But.."

"No but's take it. It'll be nice to see something I build actually being used for a change. You'll be doing me a favor."

"Ok. Ok where are the keys."

He smiled "No need for keys. There are hand scanners built into the handle bars, you'll never have to worry about it getting stolen. Now to add some one you both grab a handle and use voice commands, now jump on."

Ron slid on grabbing the handle bar with Tony holding the other. "Replace primary user with Ron Stoppable."

" _User Tony removed, new user Ron please confirm."_

Tony took a step back, "Put both hand on it then say your name and confirm."

"New user Ron confirm"

" _Scan complete primary user confirmed."_

"Ok that's it the bike is all yours. Now the voice came from the on board AI it's a learning computer so it'll get smarter and more in tune with you as time goes by."

Tony walked over tapping a spot on the floor. A tube came up revealing a set of leathers and helmet. "Here put these on it's a special synthetic mesh. Should keep you safe no matter how fast you wreak. Now take it out on the track, give it a test run."

Ron hit the start switch and the bike gave out a low hum. He rolled through the garage and out on the track. He was shocked as the speedometer started to climb rapidly. It ran so quite and smooth you hardly felt the movement. He hit one twenty be for slowing down and pulling next to Tony.

"So how do you like it?"

"Its amazing but I'll still have to pay you something for it."

"Just bring it back and let me check it over. Get some field data off it and we'll call it even. I trust me Ron this will help me build the others even better."

Ron could see he wasn't going to give up. "Fine you have a deal. You wouldn't have a spare helmet and gear would you?"

He grinned, "For the lady?"

"Yah, but I don't know her size and I'd hate to guess."

"Well here's a helmet they both have built in comms so you'll be able to talk to each other. You just bring her on by and I'll make up some leathers for her. Now you head on out and I'll take care of that thing you drove here on."

Ron looked at his scooter one last time feeling a bit sad seeing it go. But it's time to move on he thought sliding his visor down. Glancing down Rufus gave him thumbs up and Ron speed out.

Bonnie finished getting ready, studying her reflection she could see more than a few changes. There was a lot less make up then there used to be, Ron seemed to think she didn't need it and seeing herself she had to agree.

There was the constant smile but it was the eyes that showed the most change. They seemed to shine, the guarded look had all but disappeared.

Sitting on the bed she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She was scared, the next few hours could ruin everything. Alone she could admit to herself that she had fallen for Ron and that was the problem. She had tried getting him to start seeing her as more than a friend but she couldn't tell if it had worked. Now if she told him and he didn't feel the same it could ruin the friendship they had.

Not saying anything would be just as bad if not worse. The thought of seeing him with someone else made her nauseous.

Thinking of breaking a friendship made her sigh. There was one call she had to make before coming to a decision. Picking up her phone she dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Bonnie!"

"Hey Tara. How's the family vacation going."

"It's been amazing, have you ever seen the largest ball of twine!"

Bonnie laughed only Tara could find that interesting, "Can't say that I have, or really wanted to."

"Whatever it's awesome. So how are things with you and Ron."

"Good, really good actually. Look it wanted to say I'm sorry I ragged on you for liking Ron before. He really is a great guy."

"It's fine, most people just don't see him like I do."

Bonnie could feel a pain in her chest at that, "So you still have feelings for him?"

"A little I guess, but I also know it could never work between us."

"Why not?"

There was silence for a moment before she replied "I'm not strong enough."

"What! Tara…"

Tara laughed cutting her off, "Let me explain. He goes out and saves the world."

"Well yah that's kind of their thing." Bonnie was getting a little confused at her friend.

"Exactly, he takes on things that could kill or mutate him without a thought. Because that's who he is. I'm not as capable as you and Kim. So I couldn't go with him on a mission and I know I'm not strong enough to sit at home waiting, wondering if he's been hurt or killed."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Most people around town don't. They take on jobs that professionals spend years training for."

"Wow, you've really put some thought in this."

"I'm not just a pretty face, but to answer your question if you want to date him go ahead."

"What are you talking about"

Tara giggled, "Oh come on Bonnie, we talk every day. I know that's why you asked if I still liked him. I think he's good for you. I can already hear the change in your voice, you sound happier than I've ever heard you."

"Thanks T," Bonnie replied quietly. Bonnie could hear Tara's mom in the background.

"Be there in a sec mom. Hey I need to go Bonnie, look don't wait too long to tell him how you feel. If you do the moment might pass you by, trust me."

"I won't, thanks again T." Smiling she put away her phone. Standing she took a deep breath slowly letting it out she give herself one last look.

"Well it's now or never."

Ron rushed over to the Possible's house he needed to talk with Mrs. P before Bonnie showed.

"Hey Mrs. P."

"Ronald! Wow your looking handsome today. How have you been, haven't seen you around lately."

"Thanks, that's kind of why I needed to talk with you. I need your help."

"Sure, sit down."

Ron sat back feeling better now that Mrs. Possible knew everything. If anyone could help him she could.

She laughed, quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry, but it sounds to me like you have been set up."

"What!?" Had Bonnie been playing him. His mind raced, was this some ploy to mess with him or get back at Kim.

"Hold on, I didn't mean in a bad way. Let's recap, you and this girl have been out on a few dates."

"Only lunch as friends, not a real date."

"She dresses you, you hold hands whenever the two of you are out. You kiss and yes the cheek counts." Mrs. P ticked off each point.

"She tripped and I caught her...she just didn't let go. Now it's just in case she falls again."

"Uh huh sure, have you ever seen her trip before? Ron, you are already dating, the only one that doesn't know that is you. Just tell her how you feel, I guarantee she feels the same" Smiling over at Ron's shocked look.

"Wow, I hadn't thought about it that way. Thanks Mrs. P, I'd better get going Bonnie should be showing up soon."

She gave him a tight hug, "good luck Ron, I'm happy for you."

"Could you not tell Kim. She doesn't know we have been hanging out, and I'm not sure how she's going to react. They've never really gotten along, and I want to tell her in person."

"No problem Ron, if you need help let me know." Watching him leave she sighed, poor Kimmy. It seems you waited too long.

He caught up with Bonnie, just as she pulled up. Watching her step out of her car was a sight he'd never get used to. He wouldn't be surprised if the world slowed down, like in those cheesy movies.

"Bonnie…"

"Ron…"

"I need to talk to you," they said together. Stopping they both laughed.

"You can go first Ron."

Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes. "The last few weeks have been wonderful, some of the best in my life and I would like to know if…maybe you…would like to be." He stopped feeling the words start to stick in his throat. He took a deep breath to steady himself the next few words could change everything for better or worst.

Bonnie felt like she was going to burst, he felt the same. She just knew what he was going to ask her. She pulled him into a hug then whispered into his ear. "The answer is yes Ron."

It took a few moments to realize what she said. Then he gripped her tightly to him. They both pulled back and Ron could see the tears as she smiled. Leaning forward he gave her a small kiss, it was better then he could have imagined.

Bonnie pulled back from the kiss and looked at Ron. She could only laugh at herself a few months ago the thought of kissing Ron would have disgusted her now there was nothing she wanted more. People where going to freak, Kim was probably freaking. Wait Kim! "How did Kim it? You and me being together."

He looked away uncomfortable, "Yah well I haven't really told her yet."

Bonnie starts eyes flashed up at him. "Ron!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is just a small update just to show I'm still around. Sorry about this delay but I can't say it will get any better. My new job leaves me very little time for writing.**_

 _Back at the ranch_

With the last hug out of the way Kim stepped back with a smile. A part of her wasn't ready to leave she'd always liked it out on the ranch.

Kim gasped as a sharp stab of pain lanced though her chest. Leaning against the car she pressed her hand tightly over her heart. Slowly the pain let off leaving a dull ache. A feeling of loss seemed to throb in time with the ache.

"You alright Kimmy cub." Her dad looking at her with concern.

"Yeah dad, I'm good must have pulled a muscle back there stopping Draken." Absently rubbing her chest she stared off into the distance as though trying to see Middleton. _What the heck are you up to Ron,_ she thought. She wasn't sure why but something told her the pain had to do with Ron.

James racked his brain as he watched his little girl's pained face. He couldn't think of a single time she'd pulled a muscle doing anything.

"I need to make a quick call before we leave." Stepping to side she pulled out her Kimmunicator. An instant later Wade's face appeared.

"Hey Kim, more problems?"

"No everything's good here we are just about to head back. Have you heard anything from Ron lately?" She watched his face pale slightly.

"Ron? Oh uh Ron, he's doing good I just talked to him the other day. Yep he doing fine… great actually."

She gave a frown at the small screen. "Wade?" She asked drawing out his name.

"Ah look I've got to go, but honestly Ron's doing great. He's better then I've ever seen him." With that the screen went dark.

"Everything good back home Kimmy?" His eyes still filled with concern as he watched her still rubbing at her chest.

"I'm not sure." Still frowning slightly as she walked back to the car. _I'm going to find out what ever it is your hiding Ron._


End file.
